


The Chair

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [18]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Who knew a chair could be so much fun?Written for Fandot Creativity Night. Prompts were chair and/or linger.





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing.

"Like this, Skip?"

"Yes, Arthur, just like that." Martin purred. "No, leave your hand on your knee. Yes, that's it."

"Right-o."

Martin looked at Arthur, who was sitting (rather suggestively, Martin thought,) in a leather chair. It amazed Martin how effortlessly Arthur made sexy look. Martin looked back to his sketchpad and continued drawing. 

"I can't wait to see what you've done, Martin!" 

"Arthur, please be quiet; I really need to concentrate."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What do you need to concentrate on, Skip?" His voice was noticeably lower. 

"Well, what I'm doing, Arthur. I am creating art, after all."

"Really? I'm...I'm an art?" Arthur gave Martin a wide-eye stare. 

Martin looked up at Arthur. "Yes, love, you're an art. You're a thing of beauty. I mean, just look at you."

"Skip, I'm just sitting here."

"Oh, Arthur, you're doing  _far_ more than just sitting."

Arthur's face lit up, getting what Martin meant. "Oh, Skip. You mean-"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Well, come here then." Arthur said, gesturing to his lap.

Martin laid the sketchpad down on table and walked over to Arthur. He gleefully jumped into Arthur's lap so he was straddling Arthur. "Like this?"

"Exactly, Skip. Now, you ready for a story?" Arthur purred into Martin's ear.

"Y-yes?"

Arthur gently bit Martin's neck and kissed the same spot, pain intermixing with the wetness from the kiss. "Which one do you want to hear?"

Martin's pupils darken and his heart rate quickened. "I think the one about you fucking me, Arthur," he said quietly.

Arthur stared at Martin with a hungry, lustful look. "I do think I know that one, Skip."


End file.
